GIWLFWIEND
by Rose and Romance
Summary: Girlfriend. Its Sakura's first day of school. She's been crying all day until Sasuke cheers her up. "So, Sakuwa, are you Sasuke-kun's giwlfwiend?" Ino asked. Sasuke blushes madly. Sakura is confused. "Huh? What's a giwlfwiend?" ONE-SHOT.


**Something I came up with when I was half dead bored. Its kinda crappy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be this bored right now. *sigh***

* * *

-

-

-

-

**_GIWLFWIEND_**

-

-

-

-

_A beautiful morning in Konoha. A peaceful--wait, oh whose crying now? Its suppose to be a beautiful and peaceful morning!!_

_-_

_-_

~At the academy~_  
_

"Mommy *sniff*, I don't wanna *sniff* go to s'cwool *sniff* ... S'cwool is scawy." five year old Haruno Sakura whined, hiding behind her mommy. Mrs. Haruno sigh. This is Sakura's first day of school. They're already in the of the class. Looks like the other mothers are having trouble with their kids too. Those little angles are cute but they do have a death grip on your shirt once you bring them to school. Oh boy..

Mrs. Haruno tried to pull her daughter away. For a five year old, Sakura's grip on her shirt is tight. Really tight. Sakura is scared to go to school. She wants to go home. _'Those other kids don't wanna go to s'cwool too. They are also cwying. There must be a weson fow them to cwy. S'cwool must be vewy scawy.'_ must be she thought.

_

_

_

~10 minutes later~

RING!!!!

Its already time for the class to start. And somehow, Mrs. Haruno pulled her daughter away and made her sit down on one of the colourful chairs and left after saying "Its okay honey, mommy will be back. You be a good girl now. I love you."

I love you. Her mommy always say I love you. And those words always cheer her up. But not today, not now. She was still crying.

_

_

_

~30 minutes later~

She was still crying. The other kids have stopped a long time ago and are having fun colouring and making friends. The teacher, Iruka-sensei, is having a head ache. He's trying to cheer Sakura up, but failed miserably.

_

_

_

~1 hour later~

Still crying. Iruka-sensei gave up in cheering her up. _'The kid's to stuborn..'_ he thought.

_

_

_

~2 hours later~ recess time~

She was suppose to go out in the playground and play. Or eat. But she's still crying in the class. Alone.

About 34.29 seconds later, a raven haired boy walk pass the class, he heard Sakura crying. He sigh. _'This must be the same annoying girl that never stopped crying since this morning.' _he thought.

So he walk in the classroom. Expecting to find the crying girl there.

And there she is. Sitting at the corner of the room. He walk to her and sat infront of her. Just looking at her face--which was covered with her hands. 'She doesn't seem to realize I'm here.' he thought.

After a while watching her crying, he cleared his throat. Making a loud 'Ahem' sound. She was startled, so surprised and shocked that she continued to cry more!

He was indeed annoyed by her girl-ish behavior. "Why are you cwying?" he asked.

"Wh-who are y-you?"

"My name is Sasuke. You're Sakura wight?"

"Mm." she nodded. "How did you know?"

"I heard Iwuka-sensei yelling your name to tell you to stop cwying." he smiled.

She giggled.

"Hey, come on. Let's go to the playground."

"O*sniff*okay"

_

_

_

~15 minutes later~

Sasuke and Sakura are playing at the swing. When suddenly a blonde girl came. "Hey Sasuke-kun, want to play with meeee?"

Sasuke looks at Sakura, then back at the blonde girl. And shooks his head. The blonde pouted. Then turned to Sakura. "Hey I'm-woah! your forehead is huge!"

Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears. Sasuke saw this and scowled at the blonde haired girl. "S-sowwy, I don't mean to make you unhappy you or anything. My name is Ino. What's your name?"

"Sa-sakura." she said. Ino smiled.

"Hi Sakuwa. So are you Sasuke-kun's giwlfwiend?"she said with so much enthusiasm. Sasuke blushes madly as he heard this.

"Huh? Whats a giwlfwiend?"she asked. Ino giggles.

"Oh, its nothing Sakuwa. Come on, let's play hide and seek!"

_

_

_

~That night----At home~

So that day Sakura met many kids and make many friends. See..there's Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba and his puppy Akamaru, and the always eating one, Chouji. School was fun after all. But something was bothering her...

"Mommy, what's a giwlfwiend?"

Mrs. Haruno looked at her daughter's confused but still adorable face and patts her head. "It's a friend who is a girl."

"Oh.. then I'm Sasuke's giwlfwiend, wight?"

Mrs. Haruno smiled.

Sakura smiled back and walks out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going, honey?"

"Uh.. to make a phone call."

_

_

_

She dialed Sasuke's number--he gave her at school.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

_"Hello." nuh-uh not Sasuke. Maybe his brother.  
_

_"Uh, hi. Is Sasuke there?"_

_"Yes. And may I ask who is this?"_

_Sakura giggles. "I'm Sasuke's giwlfwiend." _

_"Hah. Busted." he said._

_"Huh?"_

_"Hehehe.. wait, I'll call him."_

_ "Sasuke!! Your girlfriend is calling!!" he yelled._

___

_"Hello."_

_"Sasuke!!!"_

_"Ow, you don't have to yell, Sakura. I can hear you."_

_"Oh. Sorry." she whispers._

_"Talk normally please."_

_"Okay!"_

_"*sigh* What do you want, Sakura?" he ask politely.  
_

_"I, well my mommy said.. that a giwlfwiend is a fwiend who's a giwl. So I'm your giwlfwiend, wight?"_

_"Uh.. um.."_

_"Am I not your fwiend?"_

_"No, you are. Its just-"_

_"So if I'm your fwiend, that means I'm your giwlfwiend..wight?"_

_"*sigh* Yes, you're my girlfriend."_

_"So what are you then?"_

_"I'm your boyfriend." and Sakura could feel he's smirking._

_"Okay, what do boyfwiends and giwlfwiends do?"_

_"You have to ask your mommy that. I don't know."_

_"Okay, what do they say when they're hanging up?"_

_"I-I-I L-love you?"_

_"Okay! I don't know what's love, but my mommy say it to me every time! I think sounds like a candy."_

_"Hn."_

_"So, I love you." she said, smiling.  
_

_"I-uh, love you too."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

BEEEEEEEEEP

_

_

_

~At the Uchiha's~

Sasuke sigh. That girl is sure annoying. "Hey Sasuke,"

"Itachi."

"Who is that girl?"

"A friend."

"Just a friend?"

Sasuke blushes. "O-of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Definately."

"Sasuke Uchiha, tell me the truth."

"Well, she thinks a girlfriend is a friend who's a girl. So she called to ask me if she's my girlfriend."

"And you said?"

"I said yes. What else could I say?"

"You could explain, you know."

"Oh. I-I uh.."

"You like this girl don't you?"

"I.." he blushes and nodded.

_

_

_

~Back to Sakura~

"Who did you call, sweetie?"

"Sasuke."

"What did you say?"

"I ask him if I'm his giwlfwiend."

"And he said?"

"He said yes."

Mrs. Haruno just shook her head, smiling.

-

-

-

-

_And that's Haruno Sakura's first day of school. Lets just hope tomorrow will be a beautiful and peaceful day. Without Sakura's crying!_

_-_

-

-

-

* * *

**Well... that's it! **

**Its awful isn't it... *sigh***

**Well... please review!**


End file.
